percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Keenan Jackson
I love Wicked Lovely! Sparrowsong 02:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Seriously! OMG! Me too! Have you read Ink Exchange and/or Fragile Eternity? TATN / Thalia! 06:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, no. Sparrowsong 06:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) They're amazing. Ink Exchange is soo sad though QQ TATN / Thalia! 06:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, does somebody die? Sparrowsong 06:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Nearly but no. And Nial plays an even bigger role after it. TATN / Thalia! 06:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) My gods, guess what I just realized? That little boy looks exactly like this kid who used to live in my neighbourhood! Freaky! Sparrowsong 03:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) He isn't bad-looking... Sparrowsong 00:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I love his image! It took me forever to make though. TATN / Thalia! 00:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Me, too, but I thought his eyes were brown? Oh, Amberlynn and Adam have a baby! *Cheers* This reminds me a lot of Nine Months. Sparrowsong 21:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I noticed that somebody named Virginia and somebody named Serena took April's quiz. Was one or both of them you? Neither of them. I haven't seen her quiz yet. It's loosely based off Nine Months. TATN / Thalia! 02:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Blushes* Thanks. Sparrowsong 02:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I found it a very good story. TATN / Thalia! 02:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again...HEOHIFT and LOITR are great, too... Sparrowsong 02:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on the third one now. TATN / Thalia! 02:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) The Vianna one? Sparrowsong 02:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) CRAP! I forgot about that. I might no make that one. Just cuz well... She's the sister with good luck. TATN / Thalia! 02:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm amazed Amberlynn isn't jealous of her. Sparrowsong 02:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She is. It says that in one of the chapters. TATN / Thalia! 02:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I forgot about that. Sparrowsong 02:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She was ranting on about it. TATN / Thalia! 02:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd be soo jealous of Vianna. Sparrowsong 02:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I would be too. I would not be close with her. TATN / Thalia! 02:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd be sending her flamey e-mails, calling her a stupid stuck-up bitch. Man, I've got guts, eh? Sparrowsong 02:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I would too. But somehow their still BFF sisters. Weird. TATN / Thalia! 02:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe cuz Vianna is the only one that Amberlynn can really trust (aside from Adam). Reminds me of my brother and I - he's the sibling that got all the good luck, and I'm the loser, but he's the only person I know in real life that I can tell things without worrying about being laughed at or yelled at. Sparrowsong 02:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I can tell most things to my cousin and Lulu. Serena and I (my cousin) are tight as sisters. TATN / Thalia! 02:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) My cousin Andriana and I used to be like that, before she decided she hated me and became a stupid whore. She's been partying, sneaking out, bullying other girls at school (as well as me), smoking, drinking, and sleeping around since the age of 12. Yes, she lost her virginity when she was 12. Her boyfriend was 15 or 16. Sparrowsong 03:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ew... My cousin and I, when we were little, we swore never to wear makeup and never to act girly. We both kind of broke that now. Serena knew a girl at diabetes camp who lost her virginity at 11 and had a baby. She kept the baby. TATN / Thalia! 03:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That makes me want to vomit. Nowhere in North America is it legal to have sex with an 11-year-old, even if the boyfriend's 10. I do admire that girl for keeping her baby despite the father being a rapist, though. Sparrowsong 03:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No. It was consensual sex. With a 14 year old. TATN / Thalia! 03:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC)